1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held disposable dispenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held disposable dispenser for powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for dispensers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,875 to Blackman teaches a vending and reclosure device for powder and granular products. The device is formed of two container panels disposed in overlying relation with respect to each other with an inner one of the two panels having dispensing openings therethrough and the outer one of the panels having formed therein a closure flap which is normally initially free at one end and is connected to the outer panel along sides thereof by way of zig-zag lines of weakening which, when ruptured permit the closure flap to be pivoted at a hinged end thereof out of the plane of the outer panel and away from overlying relation with respect to the dispensing openings in the inner panel. The inner panel is provided with cut lines generally aligned with the lines of weakness. When the closure flap is removed the lines of weakness define pointed projections along the opposite sides thereof and the cut lines in the inner panel define shoulders behind which the projections can lock.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,130 to Hofmann teaches a lid or a cap in particular for spice shakers consisting of a lid bottom and a wall which encircles the lid bottom and projects downwardly therefrom at a substantially perpendicular angle. The inwardly directed face of the wall is provided with ribs which extend in the axial direction of the shaker, are spaced apart from each other and which when the lid is fitted to the shaker and when the lid is removed from the shaker preferably cooperate with an encircling rib formed at the upper edge portion of the spice shaker.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,111 to Giblin teaches a carton blank and carton wherein an outer wall includes a die cut defining a cover and an inner wall disposed parallel to the cover inside the outer wall. The inner wall includes a die cut defining a removable plug. The plug is adhered to the cover so that when the consumer grasps the cover and opens it, the plug adheres to the cover and is removed from the inner wall, thereby creating a pouring opening. The plug preferably may be re-fit snugly within the pouring aperture when the cover is closed.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,566 to Song et al. teaches a one-piece side dispensing closure for powdered, granular or particulate materials. The closure is molded from plastic and has a press-open dispensing lid.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,850 to Allsop teaches a shaker type reclosable dispensing carton which includes an intermediate top closure flap having poring holes located in a depressible portion of the flap which can be depressed into the plane of an underlying flap, when the carton is reclosed, to allow a hinged outer closure flap pull-up portion to be depressed into the plane of the intermediate flap to effect a friction type locking closure between the intermediate and outer closure flaps.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,961 to Zimmerman teaches a container top including a cover with rotatable member, the rotatable member supporting a sealing member for the opening in the cover, the cover having camming member for engaging said rotatable member as the rotatable member is rotated from a sealing to an open position.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for dispensers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.